<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Blood by fuurin (fuurin_senpai)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751469">Cold Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurin_senpai/pseuds/fuurin'>fuurin (fuurin_senpai)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Undeath, Fratricide, Gen, Guilt, Kin of the Stained Blade, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurin_senpai/pseuds/fuurin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After all this time, he could still feel Yone’s blood on his hands. The sickly wetness that had dyed both their clothes that day, the warmth of it coming as a shock to his senses after all those weeks of incessant rain. And then the howling winds had swooped past, snatching away Yone’s final breath to leave Yasuo with the cold, empty husk that had once been his brother.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Alternative ending to the Kin of the Stained Blade cinematic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo &amp; Yone (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: sad</p><p>Slightly rushed work as I wrote it in one day &gt;.&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yasuo gazed down upon the spirit petal lying in the centre of his palm. It seemed so light, so soft, and yet could feel nothing against his sword-calloused skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have your revenge, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all this time, he could still feel Yone’s blood on his hands. The sickly wetness that had dyed both their clothes that day, the warmth of it coming as a shock to his senses after all those weeks of incessant rain. And then the howling winds had swooped past, snatching away Yone’s final breath to leave Yasuo with the cold, empty husk that had once been his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood was still warm, but Yone was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since that day, he’d wanted nothing but an end to things. He was so tired of running, of regretting, of searching endlessly for an answer that he knew he could never find. But he couldn’t do it. It felt like a cruel mockery to throw away the life he’d stolen from so many, and he was afraid… Afraid of having to face them again in the afterlife, of having nothing but empty apologies for everything he had taken away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve let Yone kill him a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might deserve death,” Yone answered, his voice as calm as the waters between them. As he always had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo waited for him to make his move, but it never came. When Yone spoke again his voice was softer, almost gentle, as though he was merely chiding Yasuo for yet another one of his mishaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not by my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo closed his eyes. Perhaps he should have expected this. His brother had always wanted to guide him away from taking the easy path, to choose what was right instead. Even now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost of a smile passed over Yasuo's lips, but the rest of him felt cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then there is nothing left for me in Ionia," he answered, numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the air shift, and knew that Yone was about to leave. To vanish into nothingness like he had done once before, leaving Yasuo with only ghosts and regrets—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" he cried out, shattering the false tranquility of the night. Yone had already turned away, hovering above the rippling waters with inhuman stillness, and Yasuo splashed clumsily towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could we… talk?" Yasuo whispered, not quite daring to reach out and pull him back, lest it all turned out to be just another illusion and his hand would only grasp empty air. "I won't do anything awful this time. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yone's shoulders seemed to sag a little, then he finally turned to face the bedraggled form of his errant brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always say that, and then you always do it anyway," he murmured. "Very well. But first, come to the shore. Water is not your element."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glided soundlessly away, and Yasuo hurriedly sheathed his sword to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, they stood before each other in silence. Yasuo stared at the familiar stranger before him, his chest filled with a hundred questions and a thousand regrets. Yone seemed taller and thinner than he had ever been, and yet with his face so clean-shaven he looked strangely young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo realised with a jolt that he was now older than Yone had been, before he'd died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had almost forgotten what his brother had looked like, in the few and fleeting years of their shared youth. Before Yone had grown older and wiser, before they'd grown further and further apart. The weight of duty had aged Yone, carving frown lines onto a face far too young to bear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so different now without the constant shadow of exhaustion over his face. The strange half-mask made his expression even more difficult to read than before, and Yasuo almost wanted to doubt that it really was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there had been no mistaking that voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brother…" Yasuo said hoarsely, unable to look away. Yone tilted his head slightly, then let himself descend until his feet touched solid ground once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> taller than Yasuo, damn him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we sit?" Yone asked, and Yasuo could've sworn he'd almost smiled as he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah," he answered distractedly, suddenly unable to remember anything else he'd wanted to say. "It's… a shame there isn't any tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cannot eat or drink," Yone said simply, and Yasuo felt the hot stab of guilt run through him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away sharply, his eyes burning. What good would apologies be, when they could never restore what he had destroyed with his own hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've come to terms with such limitations," Yone continued, still with that eerie calmness. "Though I do miss it. This form…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I buried you," Yasuo blurted out, looking wildly at the person sitting opposite him. "Outside our village, deep in the night when everyone was asleep. I buried you with my own hands, so how…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yone closed his eyes, and heaved a soundless sigh. "I don't know," he answered heavily. "I, too, am in search of answers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo watched him, his mind swirling with thoughts. "That creature earlier… was it a demon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An azakana," Yone answered. "A demonic parasite that feeds on negative emotions. They start off weak, but can grow very powerful if attached to a host for a long time. I… fought with one in the spirit realm, and it cursed me with this mask after I defeated it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you've been hunting these creatures since then," Yasuo said slowly, and Yone gave a single nod. "Earlier…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, but Yone said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you weren't here for me," Yasuo finally continued, looking away again. "Was it only coincidence then, that you were hunting the same creature that was hunting me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yone remained silent for a long time, but when Yasuo looked at him again his face was as unreadable as ever. "...It was not a coincidence," he finally answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasuo couldn't hold back the next question, and it burst out of him like a piercing blade. "How did you know I would get into trouble with an azakana?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just knew you would," Yone said lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you did," Yasuo whispered, throat raw from holding back the bitter laughter that surged up within his chest. "You always know, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wry smile pulled at Yone's bloodless lips. "Only because you invariably get yourself in far more trouble than you can handle. I'm quite certain I've told you many times not to trust strangers, and especially not to eat or drink what they give you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too much to bear. A choked sob escaped Yasuo and he drew in a desperate, shuddering breath, but it was already too late. Even with both hands pressed against his eyes he could not stop himself from falling to pieces, nor could he stop the tears from overflowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a million things he still wanted to say to Yone, a million apologies he still had to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all he could think of was how Yone's hand upon his arm was so very, very cold.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because even though Yone has returned, he's still not alive.</p><p>-</p><p>Happy Mid-Autumn Festival! 🥮🥮🥮</p><p>It's interesting that there was a bright full moon in <i>Kin of the Stained Blade</i>, and the Mid-Autumn Festival is when the moon is brightest and fullest in the year. It is also a time for reunion with family, which I found to be a rather fitting timing to write about Yasuo and Yone's reunion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>